campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected: Chapter 7
<< Previous Chapter ---- UNEXPECTED Chapter 7 ''(Bryce) by Ahmad ---- '''Author's Note': Sorry for missing yet another day. This chapter is strongly a filler, as I currently have a special fondness to doing Praise's story arcs. ---- Sonitu tormentorum. Sonitu tormentorum. Sonitu tormentorum. It took seven minutes for Bryce to remember the name of these monsters. They are nasty, and that's what he cares about. A Sonitu tormentorum ambushes Bryce from behind, and fires some sonic blast from its mouth. Bryce senses the incoming blast, and swiftly rolls aside. He summons the power of Diana, the great moon goddess, and applies his transformation. Moon power surges through his veins, as light shines into his eyesight. He feels muscles rippling out of his limbs, as golden fur coats his entire body. He feels fire lighting ablaze over his stiff head, and his limbs surging on fire. Within a blink of an eye, Bryce has transformed into his Fiery Monster Form. "Eat fire, sanita thin foils!!" he forms fireballs in his palms, and tosses them forward at the Sonitu tormentorum. One of them catches fire, and bursts into a column of flames. Good omen. Bryce quickly shits into a different monster form. He feels his body stretch, his legs duplicate, his back bend downwards, four eyes to grow on his face, and four wings to sprout out of his back. He throws his mouth open, and spits out a continuous stream of green goo at his attackers. They all wince from the sudden stream, and Bryce reverts to his Fiery Monster form. He ignites the goo, setting them all ablaze. They all erupt into a column of flames. He turns to Kate, who is summoning vines to ensnare some Sonitu tormentorum. He blasts a powerful stream of flame in a flamethrower style at the Sonitu tormentorum, destroying them all. "They are weak to flames." he points out to her. She smiles, and summons a huge vine out of the ground. "I have an idea. Ignite it!" she yells to him. Bryce snaps his fingers, and the vine lights ablaze. She whips it down at a row of Sonitu tormentorum, which were surrounding Thank, destroying them all. "Thank, can you summon heat?!" Bryce yells out to Thank, who grins, dropping his bow, and spawns a continious beam of intense heat, melting off the Sonitu tormentorum attacking him. Cora stabs the remaining Sonitu tormentorum with her dagger, piercing its skin, turning it to dust. "And that's all of them," Thank announces, undusting his hands. "I wonder where they came from..." Cora questions. "Probably part of the curse." Bryce nods. "Which means they'll be more if we don't take off now." "Yay! Take off!" Kate yells out, happily, and wraps her arm around Bryce. "Oh yeah! Let's go!" Bryce grins up at her, bouncing up and down excitedly. Bryce turns off to scan the area, and spots a random flaming boulder souring through the air up ahead. He raises an eyebrow in wonder. Then, no more boulders fly through. He shakes his head, distraught. Kate, Cora and Thank walk off. Bryce quickly follows them. ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Fanon Category:Chapters Category:Ahmad15 Category:Thank's Stories